


Beautiful

by HeyOrpheus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, admitting liking each other, cute boyfriend stuff, idk what i'm doing here you guys, just some cute fluff, sorry if it's bad, this is my first published fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyOrpheus/pseuds/HeyOrpheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco has a bad dream, and Jean is sweet enough to comfort him. But he's not gay, obviously. I mean, Jean Kirstein? Gay? Of course not. But...you know, Marco is pretty cute...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)  
> (another quick note at the end)

It’s dark. It’s way past midnight. And, like, just as I’m about to fall asleep, an odd sound startles me. “Shit”, I can’t help but mutter, jumping a little. Looking around in the darkness, I can’t really place the sound for a second, but it doesn’t take me too long to recognize it. It’s sort of a muffled whimpering, and it’s coming from right across the room.

 

“Marco…" I think suddenly, my exhaustion immediately turning into concern.

 

I sit up quickly and stare over at his bed, which is across the room, opposite mine. My eyes beginning to adjust, I can see Marco’s sheets twisted up around his legs, and him tossing and turning like a mad man.

 

Almost instinctively, I throw off my own sheets and hurry over to him. I kneel by the bedside, and even though this is sort of a dire situation, I can’t help but watch Marco for a second. I’ve never seen him sleeping before, and I guess this is finally my chance. And even now, even during a nightmare, he still looks pretty adorable.

 

But knowing it’s time to help, I shake those thoughts out of my mind and lightly tap his shoulder, whispering, “Marco.” He stirs a little, but otherwise gives no response. I roll my eyes and hit him a little harder. “Marco.” He squirms more and mutters something under his breath. “God-fucking-dammit”, I think, then lightly shake him and hiss, “Marco!”

 

With that, he shoots up, knocking the tangled sheets and extra blankets off of the end of his bed and onto me. Smiling a little, I grab them and throw them back by his feet. I look up at Marco, who practically looks like he’s just seen a ghost. Even though his face is covered in a thin layer of sweat, he’s as white as a sheet and has this terrified look plastered on his face. I lightly grab his arm and say, “Holy shit, man, are you okay?”

 

He looks over at me, a little shocked. For a moment, our eyes meet, and I swear in that moment, I’ve never seen someone look so hopeless and afraid.

Slowly, Marco begins to shake his head. “No.” He looks down. “I’m not.”

 

I raise my eyebrows. “Why?”

 

“Bad dream…really, really bad dream. About the trainees getting attacked, right here. And none of us were prepared and no one knew what to do. Eren and Armin and Mikasa and Sasha—everyone died. You died too, Jean.” He looks at me for a moment, then looks away again. “And the titans, they were trying to kill me, just like they killed everyone else and I was dying and they had already killed my family and—” He begins to talk so fast and breathe so heavily that his words become slurred. He shuts his eyes tight.

 

Marco tries to shield his face with his arm, but I stop him. Carefully, I grab the arm, and hold it. “Marco,” I whisper. “Marco, that didn’t happen. That wasn’t real. It’s okay. We’re safe.”

 

Slowly, his eyes open and he gazes over at me. “…safe? Are…are you sure?”

 

“’Eff yeah, I’m sure. Marco, nothing can hurt us here. The people that train us, they’re experts. They know what to do if a titan attack were to occur. And then there’s the Garrison Regiment. Nothing can get past them. And, of course, you have me. The best titan fighting trainee this place has ever seen. I’ll fight them off, okay? I’ll protect you. Now, come on, you gonna let some stupid titans stop you or are you ready to go back to bed?”

 

Biting his lip, Marco begins to nod.

 

So cute.

 

I smile, then pat his arm and give it back to him. I stand up, and am about to go back to my own bed, but then he stops me, grabbing my hand. The feeling of his fingers on me sends a shiver up my spine and makes my hand feel like it’s being stuck with needles…thousands of beautiful, glorious needles. I look back to him. “Yes?”

 

Looking away, he says, “I know I’ve already caused sort of a hassle for you, but I was wondering…maybe…maybe you could sleep with me tonight? I’m still a bit…scared.”

 

I pray to God or whoever cares enough to listen that I’m not blushing. But it’s too late because I can already feel warmth creeping up my neck and onto my face. Me? Sleep with Marco Bott? Yeah, that’d be wonderful…but he can’t know how much I’d like it. He’s not gay. Hell, I’m not even gay. But…he does look pretty damn cute, staring up at me with those wide brown eyes and those gorgeous little freckles. And he’s got really terrible bed-head right now, which is so cute, and his shirt is sort of messed up, so I can see the top of his chest peeking out and—

 

Well, alright, maybe I’m a little gay, but that’s beyond the point.

 

I sigh, trying to make it seem like I even considering saying no. “Well, I suppose.”

 

Grinning, Marco scoots over across the twin bed and I awkwardly climb in. He throws the sheet around us both as we lay down, facing each other. We say nothing for a while; his eyes are closed, but I can tell he’s not sleeping. Suddenly, his eyes pop open and they look at me. And I look back at him. Tiredly, he mutters to me, “Thank you.”

 

I give him a light chuckle, trying to clear up any leftover awkwardness. “No problem, no problem at all.” _Goddammit, Jean, is that all you’ve got? Say something nice, be charming, flirt a little. Do something!_ Trying not to seem uncomfortable, I reach up and scratch the back of my neck, saying, “To be honest, I guess I sort of enjoy this. Getting some sleep, curled up in a nice warm bed…” I smile. “…with you.” That makes him blush, which makes me feel a little bit better about myself.

 

Marco closes his eyes again, and I can tell his thinking. Thinking really hard by the looks of it. Either that or he’s just hardcore trying to fall asleep.

 

He does this for a minute or two, frowning a couple of times. Finally, I decide to whisper, “Marco? You alright?”

 

He looks up at me. _Those eyes_.

 

“Jean.” _My name said in his voice._

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m alright. I’m alright now. Because you’re here. And…and because I have to tell you something.” He bites his lip and averts his gaze. “I…I think that—”

 

“I’m falling in love with you.”

 

His eyes go wide as he stares at me. “You’re what?”

 

Immediately after saying those words, I pray that I can take them back. I can feel my face get read instantly. “I…well, you heard me. Fuck, Marco…yeah, I’m…I’m falling in love with you. And I can’t help it.”

 

“Jean, no. I was going to say that, well, I like you too. A lot.”

 

My heart practically bursts. “You do?”

 

Marco rolls his eyes. “Why do you think I invited you to sleep with me?”

 

I stutter, “I thought you were just scared and naïve and needed a friend and I didn’t know that—”

 

To my utter shock (and pleasure), he interrupts my rambling by pressing his lips to mine. He tastes like mint and clean clothes and warmth. And I love it.

 

I pull away from him, only for a moment, just to stare at him. Marco furrows his brow. “What are you doing?”

 

“I…I just wanted to look at you.” I reach up and boop his nose with my finger. “And your freckles.”

 

He laughs. “You’re an idiot.”

 

I cock my head and raise my eyebrows. “I’d be careful if I were you. Jean Kirstein doesn’t take insults lightly.” I lean my head in towards his.

 

“Oh, and now you’re talking in third person. Idiot.”

 

Our eyelashes brushing together, I whisper, “Oh, you’re in trouble now.”

 

Laughing, I kiss him, harder than he kissed me. I run my hands through his hair. Fuck, it’s silky. How perfect can one guy get?

 

Marco kisses me back, biting at my lip and whispering the word “idiot” over and over. And it’s beautiful.

 

I love all of it, every single minute. Only, there is something that’s still bothering me. I had lied to Marco. I’m not falling in love with him. I fell a long, long time ago.

 

And that’s beautiful too.

**Author's Note:**

> Agggghhhh the cuteness!  
> So yeah.  
> This is my first fanfic I've published on here, so I hope it's okay. If you like it, feel free to comment or leave kudos!  
> Thanks ^_^  
> 


End file.
